


The Nightmare

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death In Dream, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: When Link has a horrible nightmare, Rhett is the only one who can comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My only nightmare is waking up in a world where you are not mine. –Frank Ocean

_My only nightmare is waking up in a world where you are not mine. –Frank Ocean_

“I’m out to get some real coffee.  It seems like we’re all out, except for this instant stuff. You want any, brother?” Rhett’s deep voice pulled Link out of his reverie.  Lying on the couch in their shared office, Link was reworking a song that didn’t seem to want to cooperate.  The idea was there, but the words weren’t coming to him.  

“Yeah, that would be great, man.” Link sat up cracking his back, putting the laptop to the side.

“Hey, stay right there, pal. Looks like you’re on to a major breakthrough.  Any minute now, we could be recording this.” Rhett high fived Link as he walked past him, trying to give his friend some energy to continue.  When Rhett had come up with the big idea for this song, Link had been excited to jump in to fine tune it.  But now, he was worn-out.  

“Later, Link.” Rhett said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

“Bye, Rhett.” Link called out, as his friend closed the door to their office. He could hear Rhett’s muffled voice talking to one of the crew members.  

“Hey, you want me to go, boss?”

“Nah. I need some fresh air. Don’t worry.  By the way, Link is working on a song.  So hold everything for a little while.”

“No problem, boss.”

Link could hear Rhett’s heavy footfalls fade away.  Placing his fingers under his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Feeling antsy, he stood up hearing squeaks from the brown leather of the couch.  He needed to move, maybe in his movement, an idea would surface.  He grabbed his wrist and stretched his arms straight up in the air feeling a pop in his shoulders, he paced the room, hopped from one foot to the other and he swung his arms and rolled his shoulders. Nothing was coming to him. Falling onto the couch, with a “humph”, he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the Merle Haggard Records on the wall.  Giving up was not in his DNA, but this song didn’t seem to want to be written.

He took his glasses off and closed his eyes, humming the tune, hoping inspiration would come. The warm sunshine came through the window and onto his face. His hum rose and fell in his chest as his foot tapped out the beat of the chorus he had created. Humming, envisioning, drumming his fingers on his sternum.  Somewhere far away, he heard a car horn sound.  One beep, two beeps.  His own voice echoed in the building. Probably the editing room. Someone typing on a keyboard, click clack.  Jade’s muffled snore as she slept in her crate.  The crunch of the plastic bottle of his smart water. His voice humming softly in his throat.

Link floated among the sounds, pausing to let each sound caress his ear drums.  Until all at once they became a slight buzz in the back of his brain.  

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looks up at Stevie and smiles. “I want to show you something.” Walking through endless rows off GMM t-shirts and costumes, he finds himself in the dressing room.  He hears a familiar laugh, like tinkling bells. As he turns around to see the source of the laughter, the T-shirts and costumes fly up in his face._

_In his kitchen at home, he sees Chase in the corner building something out of Jello.  A sweet burnt smell tickles his nose.  He’s cooking cereal and it’s burning.  Rhett has a handful of cereal and is scraping at the burnt pieces. His hands have droplets of red on them.  Smiling at Link, Rhett puts his arm around him.  Opening the fridge, they walk up a flight of steps together.  Feeling goosebumps on his arms, Link’s gaze wanders to the top of the stairs where he sees a faceless dark figure.  Rhett doesn’t seem to notice.  They continue to the climb the stairs as the figure starts to vibrate.  Trying to warn Rhett, Link can’t talk past all the chewing gum in his mouth and sticks his fingers in to try to dig it out._

_Alone in the GMM studio, Link stares at the microphone.  He is startled by pounding noises that reverberate through the walls. The dark figure stretches all around Link. He jumps back and runs to a door.  All around him, Rhett screams and the walls shake.  Link’s only thought is to get through the door to help Rhett. His hands fumble against the door. His hands are not his hands and there is no knob._

_Suddenly, an idea slithers into his brain and he knows Rhett is dead. The door bursts open and in slow motion Link is running from the dark figure. His legs are heavy and he struggles to move faster.  He sees the ground end ahead of him, but his body won’t stop. Everything speeds up and suddenly there is no floor and he falls._

“Link… Link… ”

_He hears his named whispered, and grasps at the darkness. Continuing his fall, he feels a sudden pull, a struggle, he can’t move or scream.  Still falling._

“Link!” He is being shaken and bolts into his best friend’s arms, face wet with tears.  “Link, buddy, you’re ok. I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s ok. Sh.” Rhett croons, petting Link’s hair as the shorter man clings to him.  

Link’s chest is heaving and his heart is slamming in his ears. The feel of the nightmare is still fresh, but the details are hazy.  All he remembers is the sinking hollow feeling of knowing his best friend is dead. That there was nothing he could do to prevent it.  This thought renews his tears and his arms tighten around his friend, crushing the tall man into Link’s smaller frame. They rock back and forth, Rhett’s hands slowly caressing Link’s neck and back, while Link clutched the back of Rhett’s purple t-shirt.  

After several minutes, Rhett feels his friend relax in his embrace. Breath that is warm and wet from crying exhales into the crook of Rhett’s neck sending chills down his spine. Neither man makes a move to end the moment as both are not ready to let go of the other.

“You want to tell me what your dream was about?” Rhett whispers into Link’s hair.  

“I don’t know. It was all so confusing.” Link hesitates. He doesn’t want to put into words what had really happened.  He doesn’t want to breathe life into this nightmare, bring it into his waking world. Make it real. The thought of losing Rhett is unfathomable. They have been together their entire lives. He could not imagine living a life without his brother, not blood but chosen and that was more meaningful.  The fact that they decided to stick together through thirty years was still a miracle to Link.  Something, he thanked his lucky stars for every day.  Now it was no longer a choice. They had made a blood oath, they were best friends and partners and owned a burgeoning internetainment business. This was a life; a beautiful life that they created together. So to think about the day that one or the other of them would be permanently gone crushed Link. It was a fear he never brought to the front of his mind before. Now it was staring him in the face because of this nightmare.

Link’s head lifted grazing against Rhett’s neck and all the way up his cheek to meet his eyes. “I dreamed… I dreamed you died.” Link whispered softly, blue eyes locking with green eyes.   A wave of grief crept over Rhett as he brought his lips slowly down onto Link’s face, kissing his tears from his cheeks, trailing along his lower jaw and settling down on the other man’s lips.

Rhett could imagine the emptiness Link was feeling, because Rhett knew he would be lost if Link were gone. He had built his life around his younger friend and if they were separated, life would be unbearable to live. Rhett might just stop breathing, lock himself up in a dark room, and stare at a wall until it was over.  The thought brought heaviness to his heart. He comforted himself in the taste of Link’s mouth and the feel of the smaller man’s muscled shoulder blades under his hands.

As the fervor of the kiss grew, both men realized how the love they felt for each other had changed and intensified over the years. The niggling of feeling in the back of their minds, that they had ignored, had come to the forefront.  Now with their hands on one another, they became conscious of the deep need both of them had kept hidden, even from themselves.

With free hearts and frenzied hands, they explored each other’s bodies as they licked and kissed one another’s mouths.  With two handfuls of shirt, Link raked it off of Rhett’s upper body, tossing it aimlessly away.  Pushing Rhett back on the couch, Link kneeled in front of him.  With his tongue and fingertips, Link worshipped Rhett’s torso, flicking his tongue across his nipples and biting gently down his abdomen.   “Mmm, Link.” Rhett panted, feeling delicious twinges down his body as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Freeing his button and zipper and peeling his pants down, Link nuzzled against Rhett’s underwear covered manhood.  Nipping, teasing, and touching.  Rhett buried his hands in the brunet’s hair, pushing gently, urging him to go further. Still, Link teased his member, kissing and licking his thighs and his lower stomach.  

“Argh.” Rhett growled deep in his throat, pulling Link in his lap.  Hands on his waist, Rhett could feel the man’s smooth skin as he yanked his blue hoodie off of his body.    Link began rolling his hips into Rhett and sucking on his shoulders. Rhett’s hands flew to Link’s belt buckle, tugging and throwing it with a clang onto the hard wooden floor.  Fumbling with the button of the shorter man’s pants, he could feel Link smile into his skin. After an excruciating amount of time, the button was finally released and zipper was down.  Without warning, he flipped Link on to the couch and peeled his skinny jeans down his body.

Nightmare long forgotten, Link lay unembarrassed with his hands behind his head, as Rhett gazed down at him.  Taking in every magnificent inch, Rhett noticed the spirally hair that led from Link’s belly button to his groin. He kissed the spot, making Link sigh. Feeling his own manhood twinging in the constrictive boxer briefs, he ripped them down his body and settled down on top of Link, one of his legs in between the brunet’s legs.  

Link’s lips parted and Rhett could see his tongue running along his lower lip. Rhett caught that lip in his teeth and bit down slightly, causing Link to whimper.  Rhett touched his own tongue to Link’s and felt a rush of heat flow throughout his body. Their mouths had a mind of their own as they kissed every inch they could reach, rocking their bodies against each other.

Breaking off their kisses and gasping for air, Rhett maneuvered himself between Link’s thighs. Placing his large hands under Link’s knees, he lifted Link’s legs in the air, supporting them.  Questioning eyes slid over Link’s face as the blonde man touched his erect member to Link. The pressure on his opening, caused a jolt through Link and he grabbed himself rubbing slowly up and down.  “Yes, Rhett. Please.” Link murmured, mouth agape and eyes half closed.  

Rhett pressed slowly into Link, stopping when Link let out a high pitched, “Ahhh.” Link peeked out between lashes and smiled, bucking his hips into the blonde giant. Encouraged, Rhett continued to thrust in and out, in and out until he was entirely encased by Link.  Sweat glistened on their bodies as the two men found their rhythm. Both vying for release, they pushed and pulled at each other, cries intermingling, and each other’s names on their lips. The pressure was building for Rhett and he grabbed for Link, stroking him.  

“Oh, gosh. Rhett, don’t stop.” Link cried out, digging his nails into Rhett’s backside.

“Come for me, Link.” Rhett growled, pumping furiously up and down his length and driving himself into Link. The ecstasy rose and Rhett came loudly into Link, causing Link to spurt all over both of their chests. Their trembling bodies spent, Rhett fell against Link, chest sticky and heaving, sweat dripping onto his friend.  When his breathing had calmed and his strength returned, he reached for a crumpled t-shirt and wiped off Link and then himself.  Rolling over on to his side, he draped his muscled arm over Link, beholding the beauty of the man’s flushed and pink face.

“You died. In my dream, you died.  I couldn’t…” Link said in a small, tired voice, eyes closed, forehead scrunching. Rhett ran a finger down the crease between Link’s eyes and pushed the pasted damp hair off of the smaller man’s face. “I’m here. You don’t have to worry, anymore.  I’ve got you.”  Rhett said as his free hand ran through Link’s hair and his trapped hand gripped the man’s warm body, holding him close.  

Link wrapped his free arm and leg around the blonde giant’s body and sighed happily, “M-kay, Rhett.” Rhett continued to play with Link’s locks until they both fell into a calm dreamless sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to write. Any comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/


End file.
